fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikie outbreak Too/Issue One: A New Beginning
Ghostwolf opened his eyes the last memeory he had was his death “Butt fuck what?” he said looking arounjd. “I was dead I WAS DEAD…. I died i remember that i remember being dead. Liz shot me in the fucking head that bitch.” Where the fuckle am I? I thot. There was a thin membrane substance containing him, he pressed his hands against it and it broke, he spilled out with the liquid onto a hard floor, metaphorically he had been reborn. He was covered head to toe in nickelodeon slime he looked back at the artificial tank he just freed himself from he looked around he was in some kind of makeshift labrotory “Where am I?” “You’re home,” A sexy British gal said with flowing blonde hair “Whom are you?” I ask, with Dragon Age: Inquisition “It’s me, Brent. It’s Katie” “HOLY CRAP, but you were dead!? …..I was………… dead” “My bosss will explain everything, do you remember Cam?” “Angry Cam…. a figure from my past” “He goes by Illusive Cam now. Follow me, you’ll speak to him via holocam” She led him to dark room and BOOM the blue tinted holocam popped up, IT WAS CAM, but he was bigger than the last time Ghost saw him. “God damn cam, you got really BUFF” Ghost compliments feeling his pecs “How did you get so buffalo sauce?” “I like gym pages on facebook” he leaned back in his villainous chair “Ahoh” Tommy say “Holy crap, Louis. Tommys alive too. What the heck is going on?! We all got killed by Liz and her pack of cronies.” He thought back to the events of that day…. “God I fucking hate Liz, she bitch. She killed my friends. he thought. Cam clapped his hands togehter. “Story time!. I’ve been working for months to bring you guys back after I escaped the confines of my dank prison cell. I collected what was left of your bodies and rebuilt you with being cybernetics, you’re like Ghostwolf, but stronger.” “You went to prison?” “Yes, for being a cannibal, it was horrible there wasnt even a roof and it rained every day. I gotta say the… DOWNPOUR was atrocious” Ghostwolf gave my knee a hard slap. “It’s funny because that story will never be finished” “OooooooOOOOOHHHHhHJh im writing chapper 6 right now!” “Mmmmmhm” “So why did you bring us back anyway?” A shadow came over Cams faaaace setting a foreboding mood, and it was only in that moment that Ghost noticed Cam’s eyes were glowing (IS CAMERON A ROBOMAN????) “This apocolypse is still going boys, the dead walk the earth” he drew his sword “You’re going to help me send em back to hell.” *naruto busts in* “THERE IS NO HELL IM A ATHEIST HAVE I MADE THAT CLEAR?” Tommy tackles naruto to the ground, putting him in headlock “Ahfuck you Naruto, yo soccer pwayer didnt die…. YOU DIE BWO” he snapped Narutos fucking neck right there.” “SHIIIIIEEEEEEEEETTTTT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNN” Ghost say “You see the power you have here, Ghost. Things you couldn’t do before all thanks to the power of cybernetics. Thak god the transhumanists took over back in the 2350s, those guys really had the right idea.” Ghost wolfd rolled his eyes “Political commentary…. Oh my favorite” Ghost placed his hands on his hips “Enough games, Martin Sheen. What do you want with me.” Cameron chuckled. Very well. I have discovered the heart of the zombie menace, their hive mind. However it lies beyond The Void. A forbidden place where no one has ever returned alive.” He intertwined his fingers “I aim to make you the first. You’re going to assemble a team, go into The Void and wipe out this god forsaken plague once and for all. Then humanity can get back to solving other matters, like terrorism, free college and why people find Rick and Morty funny. “I was gonna post that overused copypasta here, but I’m too lazy to track it down and it probably wouldn’t be funny anyway” Ghost said to you the reader, hello Cam I know you will read this eventually, hopefully while you’re at work so you can get embarrassed in front of your bosses. Holocam extended his hand “Will you join me, Brent?” Ghost stroked his beard, the chance to end the zombie outbreak was an intoxicating one “You bet” I tried taking holocams hand, but it just fased through, because y’know hes a hologram. “So who will I bet adding to my team.” “I have a few suggestions,” Cam snickered “You already have K8ie and Tombo on board, the others will be trickeryer to get but I have faith in you Mr. Wolf. You were a hero back in the day, show the world you still got it.” Ghost went to Katie and slapped her on the butt “Yo, wench. Illusive Cam said I should speak to u about my team and shit “Yes,” she shot him a sly wink “LOOK AT THESE she slammed some files on the desk I recomend going after the sniper first, every good team needs a sniper “Duely noted, Mrs. Collins, tell me about this sniper” “Little is known, they’ve been operating in Downtown Atlanta under the name Karen Vincent” Ghost cracked his knuckles “Well, lets go bang us a sniper” She sucked his cock “yes sir!” Credits *Ghost *Ahbwuno *Katie *Illusive Cam *Narutard Deaths Narutoe Trivia *YAHOO *Why is Thanos an eg *The sequel you never asked for has finally arrived! Category:GhostWolf716 Category:Wikie outbreak Too